


Ice Cold

by WithTheKeyIsKing



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Clint Barton, F/M, Mind Control, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2420180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithTheKeyIsKing/pseuds/WithTheKeyIsKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Almost three years after the events of Manhattan, Clint Barton is back to usual - doing missions for SHIELD, bickering with Natasha, and messing with trainees.</p><p>But soon, when on a mission, Clint is captured by HYDRA. After being tortured for months, Clint is broken free by someone. Thinking it's SHIELD, Clint couldn't be happier.</p><p>That is, until he sees Loki's cocky smirk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cold

_"Hawkeye, if you don't shut up_ right now  _I am going to follow you into that sewer and strangle you."_

Clint grinned at Natasha's voice in his ear and chuckled, but didn't stop singing. Heyit was her fault she bought him that new CD right before his mission!

Clint stopped moving, his voice cutting off as he examined his situation. "Okay, boss. I've reached the grate. Removing it now."

There was the familiar static in his ear that came with interference from being under ground.  _"Roger that, Barton. You're clear for phase 2."_ Clint recognized the voice as Samuel Smith, a twenty-something kid that Clint had trained; Clint had heard that he'd gotten a temporary position on coms, but hadn't actually seen any proof until then.

"Heya, Sammy!" He called cheerfully as he removed the grate that lead to the HYDRA access tunnel. "How's SHIELD life treating you?"

There was a pause of static, and then,  _"Hawkeye, stop embarrassing the kid. You're talking to a room full of people right now, not just us,"_ Natasha said with an irritated sigh. Clint just rolled his eyes.

"The grate is out of the way, I'm entering the tunnel. All clear on your end, Tash?" The new tunnel was much larger, and he was able to get to his feet.

 _"You're all good, Clint. It's getting hard to hear you, though, so we might_ " Suddenly the coms cut out.

"Shit," Clint complained. "Damn underground. See you on the other side, I guess."

He moved silently through the large tunnel, his bow at the ready just in case anyone sprung out at him. Impossible really, since there were no doors or anything. Just a long, circular, metallic tunnel, which was starting to bore Clint. His mission was to retrieve files from the main HYDRA officethey were only paper copy, so SHIELD couldn't hack their computer system and get what they wanted.

After what seemed like forever but was probably only about fifteen minutes, Clint came upon an access grate that would let him into the basement level of the HYDRA base. He smirked happily, pulling himself into the building.

Clint moved quickly, getting to the main office with no trouble. The only thing that made him uneasy was the lack of peoplethere was no one there.

"Hey, Tash? There's something fishy going on..." Clint frowned, hearing only static. He was above ground, he should be able to communicate with SHIELD.

Suddenly, intense pain flared across his skull. Clint dropped to his knees, his bow falling from his hand, and cried out. It was like a fire had been set to his mind. He pressed his palms against his head in natural reaction, but it did nothing to stop the extreme agony he was going through.

"So nice of you to join us today, Agent Barton," he heard a cold voice say.

Then everything went black.

* * *

For the first month of his captivity Clint tried to keep track of the days. He knew that when _when_ not  _if_ SHIELD rescued him they'd want to know what happened on each day; he couldn't answer truthfully if he didn't know what day it was.

But then there would be times where he'd be locked alone in a pitch black cell for large amounts of time, and when he came out he couldn't remember if he had spent three days or four in the darkness.

So Clint gave up dayssurely SHIELD wouldn't give too many shits about him forgoing time keeping.

But after he stopped keeping track of time, things would feel much more hopeless. Torture Clint could deal with. Clint had been tortured by the best torturers before and never spilled any secrets except that he liked to listen to Taylor Swift (Natasha hadn't shut up about it for days after she rescued him).

It was the  _loss_ of time that killed him. He didn't know if he'd been there for one month or one year. The last day he'd counted was thirty-four, but how long ago was that? Clint knew he couldn't have been in captivity for too longSHIELD would've rescued one of their best field agents before too lengthy a period of time. Fury would've rescued one of his precious Avengers before long. And Natasha

Tasha would move Heaven and Hell to rescue him...right?

After a very long time, (five months and two days, but Clint didn't know that) he stopped being tortured. He didn't know why his captors decided to quit his agony, but they did. They just put him in that dark empty cell and fed him twice a day.

Clint never saw anyone since they shut him in the cell (four months and nineteen days ago), just a gloved hand sticking a food tray through a slot every twelve hours. If it weren't for that hand, Clint would have thought that they'd forgotten him long ago.

After what Clint assumed had to've been five years, (actually one year and twenty-three days) he heard gunfire.

He rose his head weakly from where it was resting on the floor and stared at the food slot. Clint had become fragile; they'd been giving him less food lately, sometimes drugging it. He tried to listen harder, see if he could hear some sound of Natasha, because that's who this was, right? Who it had to be? It was Natasha and SHIELD and Coulson and Fury and his damned team, too, probably.

"Natasha," his voice was scratchy and weak and barely came out as a whisper; he hadn't used it in so very longhadn't had to. He sighed in relief and set his head back on the floor, closing his eyes.

They were  _there._ They had finally come.

Now all he had to do was wait until they took out all the HYDRA agents and found his cell. Then he could go home.

After a few minutes the gunfire and yelling died down, there was nothing but silence. Clint waited peacefully, knowing they were searching the compound, and that it might take a minute for them the find him. He just had to wait. And that was okay. Because Natasha was there.

The  _clang_ of the door lock unlocking hit him like a sack of brickshe even managed a smile. Light hit his eyelids and he didn't dare open them, knowing enough that it would blind him after so long in the dark.

"Natasha," he whispered again, grateful.

A low, menacing chuckle filled his senses and suddenly he couldn't breathe, because he  _knew_ that laugh, knew every _inch_ of the man it came from, every thought and every action.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Hawk," the voice sounded amused, not sorry at all. "But it's just me, not the spider."

Clint began shaking, not opening his eyes for different reasons. The chuckle came again. Clint felt the light become gentler, less aggressive, and without his consent his eyes flew open. Luckily it didn't hurt.

The man with the piercing green eyes and hair as black as night grinned down at him, looking just as maniacal as the last time Clint saw him. "Good to see you again, Agent Barton. I missed my most loyal soldier."

The man picked something up off the floorhis staff. He placed the tip against Clint's chest over his heart.

Realization flowed through Clint's veins. "No, Loki.  _Please_ don't," Clint's voice was weak and pleading, but he didn't care. " _Please_ ,I  _can't_ go through that again."

Loki's grin just became larger. "So much  _heart,_ Clint Barton. I see that hasn't changed."

Suddenly Clint's veins became ice and his head clouded and he couldn't  _think._ He tried to cling to who he was, cling to his love of Natasha and his love of the bow and his determination to see Loki  _dead..._ But then that all faded to background noise.

His only purpose was to serve Loki.

Clint looked up at his master. "Sir," he said, his voice stronger than before. "What can I do for you, sir?"

Loki grinned in satisfaction, his eyes twinkling with success. "Barton, I have a great mission for you."

* * *

It had been exactly a month since his master had rescued him from the HYDRA base, and Clint had been in non-stop training. He'd been extremely weak and malnourished, barely able to walk. Even Loki's magic couldn't heal him completely.

But after thirty-one days, he was ready.

"Sir," Clint said to Loki. "I'm ready." Loki smiled in satisfaction.

"Excellent. Off to SHIELD, then. You know your mission."

Clint nodded and turned away, going to the armory. He grabbed his bow and quiver (Loki had managed to rescue them from the HYDRA base), a gun, and two throwing knives. Clint went down to the floor level, stepping onto his motorcycle. He pulled on his helmet and strapped his weapons to various parts of his bodybow and quiver to back, gun to hip, knives to ankles. With a kick of his foot the bike started, and he was on his way out of Brooklyn and towards the main SHIELD base.

In his mind he reviewed the plan Loki has installed in him. He vaguely wondered if he would feel anything upon seeing his old friends, but he doubted it. He knew he had once loved Natasha Romanov and liked the company of The Avengers and had been loyal to SHIELD, but that was like looking at someone else's memory. He was loyal to no one but his master. He cared for no one but his master. His mission was to infiltrate SHIELD, not review the 'good old days' he didn't even care about.

He arrived at the SHIELD base soon, parking right at the front doors. The two gaurds outside leveled their weapons at him. He had studied the SHIELD catalog and knew every member by heart. The two were Samuel Smith and Julia Carter. He vaguely recognized Smith as a trainee of his. That was good. Samuel Smith knew him, and would be very likely to let him right in.

"Who are you? State your name, rank, and intention," Julia Carter called out in a voice filled with authority. Clint almost scoffedhe could break that girl in two with his pinky finger.

Slowly, trying not to spook the two kids with guns, Clint rose his hands. Julia's trigger finger twitched but he didn't pause. He removed his helmet and smiled warmly at Samuelyears of being an assassin made him a good actor. "Heya Sammy," he said, repeating the last words he'd said to the kid. "How's SHIELD life treating you?"

Samuel's chin slammed open and he holstered his gun. Julia Carter looked at him angrily, opening her mouth to object, when Samuel spoke.

"Barton, you're...You're alive?!" Samuel's surprised expression turned into one of pure joy. Julia Carter looked confused for a minute, then understanding dawned on her, and her chin dropped open, too.

"Yeah, Sam. I am. Can I come in, please? Dude, I've had a rough year." Clint rubbed his face and let his shoulders slump minutely, making himself look exhausted. Samuel nodded eagerly, walking towards him.

"Come on, you can leave your bike here. Julia will put it away." Julia scowled at Samuel's words, but nodded. Samuel glanced at Clint's eyes and his eyebrows knit together, but he didn't say anything.

Clint knew that if one thing were going to make Loki's plan fall apart, it was Clint's eyesthey were an unnatural shade of blue, too bright and too clear. Loki, of course, had come up with a story for it. It wasn't a bad one, but Clint was still worried one small detail would screw up his master's carefully planned plan.

Samuel led him through the front office and to the elevators, pushing the button for the top floor where Fury's office was. Gratefully the kid didn't ask where he'd been and how he had weapons.

"Hey, uh, Sam...?" Clint began nervously. He kept himself from meeting the boy's eyes, even letting his cheeks redden a little. "Could youcould you page Natasha?"

Samuel grinned, buying the act. "Of course, Barton." He took out his phone, pushed a few buttons, and then put it away. "She'll meet us at Fury's office."

Clint gave a small smile and then turned to look out the window wall, as if wanting to hide his relief of seeing Natasha again. He heard Samuel chuckle.

They reached the top floor and exited, going to Fury's office.

"Sir," Samuel said, pushing open the door.

"Not now!" Fury yelled, not even looking up from his desk.

"Sir, it's urgent-"

Fury interrupted. "Get out of my office before I skin you."

"Clint Barton is back, sir!"

Fury's head snapped up, his eyes landing on Clint. His eyes roamed over the thought-dead assassin. Fury was clearly shocked, but he was doing his best to look neutral.

Clint gave a small smile. "Hey, Fury. Long time."

Fury stood up and gave an exasperated sigh. "Barton where the hell have you been?" He yelled.

Clint opened his mouth to reply just as someone burst through the doors to Fury's office. "I was told to come here, sir. What do you" Natasha froze as she saw Clint. Her lips parted and she breathed his name.

Clint smiled, letting his eyes crinkle. Since the last time he had seen her her hair had grown out and her face was sharper, as if she'd gone through some hard months.

Clint strode over to his old partner and pulled her into his arms, squeezing her tightly against his chest. "I missed you so much," he whispered against her hair. Though Clint had completely been separated from his emotions before his master rescued him, he knew to buy the trust of everyone at SHIELD he had to play the part of Hawkeye: Loyal SHIELD agent.

After a minute Fury cleared his throat, making Clint and Natasha pull away from each other. Samuel wasn't there, so he must've left during the embrace.

"Sorry to interrupt," Fury said gruffly. "But you've been missing for over a year, Barton. Now you show up looking perfectly fine and you have weaponsyou need to explain where you've been."

Clint nodded, taking a seat in one of the chairs across from Fury's desk. Natasha sat in the other, and he took her hand in his.

"I'll start at the beginning, I guess. After our coms cuts out, I made it to the main office, but there appeared to be no one anywhere in the building. I tried to radio in this peice of info, but all I could hear was static. Suddenly there was a searing pain in my head, and I blacked out. For the next three months I was tortured almost every second of every day. Then they locked me in a dark cell for five days."

Clint took a deep breath as if this was hard for him to talk about. Natasha squeezed his hand and he continued. "When they took me out again it was like they were trying to brain-wash me. They started shoving HYDRA propaganda at me, talking about how horrible SHIELD was. They even made up crap that you had abandoned me to be captured."

Fury scowled, but Clint kept going. "This went on for two months, when I finally pretended to succumb to their methods. They thought that I was their perfect little weapon. They started training me as their soldier, sending me out on missions. I couldn't find any chance to escape and to keep my cover I evenI even..." He made his voice become shaky. "I even killed a SHIELD agent."

Clint let go of Natasha's hand and put his head in his hands, making his shoulders shake slightly.

"Barton," Fury's voice was gentle, gentler than Clint had ever heard it. "How are you here?"

Clint sat up straighter and took a deep breath. "About three weeks ago I was assigned a mission to infiltrate SHIELD," Clint snorted. "They spent almost every minute of the next three weeks making sure I was 100% loyal to them." Clint rolled his eyes. "As soon as they told me when I was supposed to leave, I knew I had my chance to get away. And now I'm here."

"And you won't mind taking a lie detector test, correct?" Fury said. Natasha gave him a sharp look, but Clint nodded.

"Of course, I've got nothing to hide."

"What happened to your eyes?" Fury asked, his voice full of apprehension.

Clint sighed. "Creepy, isn't it? About a month into my _'service'_ of HYDRA they stuck needles into my eyes. It was some serum that was supposed to make my senses enhanced. It works a bit, I guess. Mostly it just makes me look extremely creepy."

Natasha peered into his eyes more deeply than before. She frowned. "It's almost the same color as when Loki took over your mind."

Clint tensed all over. He knew that before his master saved him the second time that any mention of him would make him _extremely_ uncomfortable.

Natasha gave him an apologetic look and he just nodded.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Clint had returned to SHIELD. He'd gone through numerous medical examinations and mental tests. Over and over again he had to tell the false story Loki had come up with, and every time people believed him. A team of scientists were working on a cure for his eyesif Clint had any emotions about it, he'd think it was ironic.

Natasha had barely left his side during this whole time. She was always watching him, as if scared he'd disappear. Even when the Avengers visited, she didn't let anyone get between them.

Steve Rogers aka Captain America had clasped Clint's hand and pulled him into a 'bro-hug'. Tony Stark aka Iron Man had made a bunch of witty comments about HYDRA, but he looked extremely glad Clint was back. Thor had practically squeezed the life out of Clint, his hug was that tight. Bruce Banner aka The Hulk had only shook his hand, forever reserved.

For the most part Clint was accepted back into the SHIELD family. His life fell into patterns very similar to what it was before his capture, minus field missionshe wasn't cleared for them yet.

For the most part Clint was accepted back into the SHIELD family. But there were some that looked at him warily, glaring at him with un-trusting eyes. Nick Fury was among those, but he was far more subtle about it. Clint was pretty sure that Fury had even told Natasha to keep a watch on him.

Frankly, Clint was just waiting for word from his master. The plan had been for Clint to gain the trust of everyone in SHIELD again, but so far he was only halfway there. And the constant watchful eyes were kind of annoying.

After three months of being back at SHIELD Clint noticed people relaxing around him. Agents that used to to glare and avoid him openly smiled at him now, even talking to him like friends. The only person that seemed hostile towards Clint was Nick Fury, but from what Clint remembered, Fury was a naturally hostile person.

Finally Clint received a message from Loki.

He had returned to his room after a training session with Natasha and Steve Rogers and found a peice of paper waiting for him on his pillow. He arched his eyebrows and made his way over, picking up the crisply folded sheet.

_Be ready Hawk - The plan is about to change.  
I'm coming to you_

A shiver ran down Clint's spine. Loki was coming? That was...interesting.

* * *

It was four days later when the New York SHIELD base erupted into chaos. From what Clint could catch in passing conversation, the brother of Thor had returned.

Whenever Clint ran into someone who had known about his first time working for Loki, he had to act like he was barely reining in his fear, shaking all over. Clint wanted more than anything to go up to the hellicarrier, the place where they were moving Loki. He was surprised and relieved when Fury requested him. He needed the Avengers, so he was clearing Clint for field activity.

Clint sat in the conference room of the hellicarrier, his leg bouncing and fingers tapping with fake nervousness. The other Avengers gave him sympathetic looks, but they didn't look much less worried. Thor was mumbling to himself, his brow creased in confusion. They were all waiting for Fury.

Just then the man walked in gesturing for the Avengers to all sit. When they all were, he cleared his throat.

"As you all know our least favorite Asgardian is back. A team of SHIELD agents found him in Italy; he was murdering people who were even remotely  _rude_ to him. He killed most of the agents before one got a lucky shot and knocked him out. They brought him in, and now he's here. We put him in the glass cell he was in a couple years ago."

Clint took a shuddering breath, and avoiding making eye contact with his teammates when they looked over. If that assassin thing didn't work out he could  _definitely_ become an actor.

Suddenly an agent in uniform burst through the door, out of breath. "Sir!" He gasped, his eyes wide. "The prisoner is requesting to speak to an Avenger." His eyes flashed briefly towards Clint, and then away. He coughed awkwardly. "More specifically, to Clint Barton. He...He'll only speak to Barton, sir."

Clint's head snapped up so fast his neck cracked, making his eyes go a bit wider. "I-" he glanced as his team members's faces, as if this decision was difficult for him. He sighed and nodded sharply. "Okay, I-I'll do it."

Fury nodded. He was looking at Clint with a mix of pity and un-trust. "McCall, take him and Romanoff to Loki's prison and put the security feed up hereI want to know what's happening when it's happening." The agentMcCallnodded, and looked at Clint.

Natasha stood and extended her hand towards him and he took it. Silently they made their way through the hellicarrier. Clint found that he actually remembered how to get to the glass prison from when he and a team had broken Loki out the first time.

McCall opened the door to the room and Clint took a deep breath, squaring his shoulders, and walked in.

Loki's familiar smile lit up the god's mouthit was going to be hard for Clint to act as if he was terrified of the god, as if he hated the god. But he would do it, because that was what his master needed.

"Ah, Clint Barton. How  _nice_ to see you again. Did you miss me these past years?" Loki was even better at acting than Clint was.

Clint clenched his jaw and rose his chin, holding Natasha's hand tightly. "Why are you here, Loki?" He said harshly. It almost caused him physical pain to be so mean to his master.

Loki's grin grew. "Well I was just having a good time in Italy when a bunch of  _monkeys_ got a lucky shot."

Clint pretended to ignore the comment. "You said you would only speak to me?"

Loki rolled his eyes. "Down to business hmm? Oh well. Okay, Hawk. Time to come out of under-cover. I've taken care of the camera. You have about three minutes until this room is swarming."

Natasha opened her mouth to ask what the hell Loki meant when Clint punched her across the jaw, hard. She spun and smacked her head against the control panel. She was unconscious instantly. McCall was drawing his gun but Clint was far to fast and was already on the agent, knocking him out even more easily than Natasha. Clint then walked quickly towards the control panel and opened Loki's cage, releasing his master.

Loki nodded approvingly. "Excellent job, Hawk."


End file.
